Riley Xavier
Riley Xavier (b. February 21, 2011) is a mutant. He is the son of Animal and Jubilee, and the great-grandson of Charles Xavier. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Kurama clan and a member of Team Zacha. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Armadillomon. Riley is a member of the Xavier family and the Lee family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Animal Morphing: This ability allows Riley to rearrange the DNA structure into the faunal form (animal species) of his choosing. He is able to alter his form mentally and change just by seeing and mimicking animal features. Riley can even imitate animal powers without turning into the chosen animal. He can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, run like a cheetah, move like a cat; take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, etc. Riley can mimic multiple animals at once; however this may cause a lot of discomfort. Darkness Empowerment: Riley's mutant powers are related to light exposure; the darker it is, the greater his powers become. His powers strengthen with a lack of light, and he is weaker with exposure to light, but he is not powerless. Riley has demonstrated the following powers: *''Superhuman strength:'' To an unknown degree. *''Near invulnerability'' *''Enhanced agility'' *''Longevity:'' allowing him to survive without food nor water indefinitely. *''Night vision:'' allowing him to see clearly in total darkness Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Riley is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Riley is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Riley possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Immense Spiritual Power: Riley possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is chestnut red. 'Abilities' Genius Intelligence: Master Strategist and Tactician: Riley has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of John Xavier and the great-grandson of Charles Xavier, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Riley has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Riley holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Riley is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Riley is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 800lbs-25ton: Riley possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 2 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Light Exposure: Power decreased in light. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Riley acquired a 10¾" (wood) wand with a (core) core in 2023. Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Xavier family Category:Kurama clan Category:Lee family Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Photokinetics Category:Earth Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:House of Beast Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crest of Reason Bearers Category:Team Zacha Members Category:Shinigamis Category:21st Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts